Hot and Cold
by Sorehai
Summary: “Dammit… Just take your clothes off.” ClessChester, yaoi, in between a T and M rating.


Title: Hot and Cold  
Rating: PG-15  
Characters: Cless, Chester  
Warnings: Cless/Chester, suggestive situations  
Word Count: 1126  
Summary: "Dammit… Just take your clothes off."  
A/N: The events in this piece happen shortly after the events in "Feel."

* * *

They stared down at the container uneasily. It was filled about half-way up and the steam from the water was clearly visible. Cless looked back at Chester nervously, gauging the reaction of the other boy. Chester's lips had drawn into a thin line and there was irritation in his eyes.

"I should have expected this," he muttered bitterly.

"Er, you have to admit," Cless started carefully, "There were three people ahead of is."

"Yes. But who was right before us?"

"…Arche? …Chester, don't--"

"She probably did this on purpose." He looked away, clearly unhappy.

Cless sighed before saying, "At least there's enough water left for one bath."

"Yeah." The two stared at each other, Cless finally breaking the silence,

"You want it?"

"You should take it."

"But…" Cless glanced out of the corner of his eye, looking over at the bath across the room. "Hey… I think there's enough room in there…"

"The both of us?"

"Yeah. We'd both be able to and it's not like we haven't taken baths together before."

Chester's face turned blank. "Cless, that was when we were nine." Cless groaned inwardly at the look Chester was giving him.

"I know, I know. Really though, is it that big of a deal?"

"…I…"

Cless asked gently, "Is it because you're my boyfriend now? Is that why it's awkward? I… I wouldn't try to--"

"I wouldn't think that. It has nothing to do with that. I…" trailing off again.

"Did I… make you uncomfortable the last time we were together?"

"No. I was fine. A little surprised but fine. It's nothing, nothing at all like that. It's just… it's a very close thing to do. I'm still not all that much open."

"Oh… I still want you to have it though."

Chester looked at Cless for a few moments before sighing loudly. "Dammit… Just take your clothes off."

He slid into the warm water quickly, letting out a contented sigh. "This feels real nice," Cless said, bringing his knees to his chest and sinking down a bit more. He opened his eyes and looked right ahead. Chester, much like Cless, was leaning against his end of the bath, taking time to get his hair wet. Hands rose to the top of his head, fingers lazily combing through. Chester finally cracked an eye open, gazing back at Cless.

"Something you want?"

"No… The image of your hair down is really rare. I'm just enjoying it."

"…Whatever." Chester fidgeted for a second, sliding his left leg out from underneath him, stretching it out and brushing against one of Cless' feet. Cless' eyes darted down at the contact, extending his leg a little, pressing into the side of the other boy's leg. Chester let out a small breath. They remained in this position for awhile until Cless asked, "Can I wash your back for you?"

Chester looked up, a bit surprised and eventually answered, "Sure." He pulled his legs back, balancing on his knees a bit and turned so his back was facing Cless. He moved pushed himself close afterward. Cless moved up a little more, stirring the water as he reached over the tub for the soap. He lathered his hands, his focus on Chester's back as he started on his shoulders and worked his way down.

"Heeey… When am I gonna get a chance to wash your hair?"

"Not any time soon."

"Aw, how come?" he asked dejectedly.

"I'm the only one who washes my hair Cless-- ah!" he gasped suddenly, one of Cless' hands digging into a certain spot in his back. Cless smiled a bit more, his fingers rubbing against the spot.

"Cl-Cless… don't!" he stammered, his back starting to arch when he felt it being rubbed harder. He closed his eye tight, gritting his teeth, desperately trying not to make a sound. One of his arms reached behind him, attempting to grab hold of Cless' _busy_ hands.

Cless laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll stop now." Taking his hands from Chester's back, only to have them loop around his front, his chest pressing up against his back. Chester jumped at the sudden hug from behind. He… He felt so warm, Cless was making his body feel so hot. Chester let his arm fall back to his side, leaning back into the embrace and couldn't resist smiling when he felt Cless rest his head on his shoulder.

Cless pressed a light kiss to his neck before saying, "How are you feeling?"

"…Good."

"Good. I really like it when we have time… just for us." A hand slipped lower, pressing against his stomach, feeling at the muscles. "You really did train hard."

"Of course. I won't get anywhere being weak."

"Well, yeah… But it's not like you were before--"

"When you came back," his voice lowered slightly, "You were gone a lot longer than I knew… You… got tougher. So much stronger. I felt… left behind." There was a brief pause and Chester suddenly felt Cless' arms leave him. He felt a tugging and found himself sitting sideways next to Cless. He looked into Cless' eyes before a hand cupped the side of his face, firm lips on top of his. Chester laid his hand on top of Cless', tilting his head to the side. Cless pushed his tongue passed his own lips, running them across Chester's sealed ones. He felt his lips open automatically, his wet tongue slipping in.

They leaned in closer to one another. Ignoring the fact the water was cold, the door had no lock, and they had been in there far too long…

Chester leaned in closer, Cless deepening the kiss, and let his free hand grip the top of his thigh. Cless let out a groan at the sensual contact, his free hand slipping onto Chester's hip, thumb massaging the skin gently. The corners of his mouth tugged up at the sound of Chester's small moans. They carried on for a few more minutes, Chester pulling back, breaking the kiss, and let a thin trail of saliva dangle from their mouths. Lifting his hand from Cless', he wipes his mouth quickly. The hand that rested on his cheek is gone and has made it's way to his other hip.

Chester breaths heavily, eyes half-lidded. His breathing picks up, the grip on his hips tightens, and he feels Cless lift him so he's sitting on his legs now. Their bodies are so close…

Cless supports his lower back, looking at him intently. "I'd never," he starts to whisper, "I'd never leave you behind. You'll always be… right with me, right beside me."

A smile forms on Chester's lips, his arms wrap loosely around Cless' neck, returning the embrace. The water's freezing now… and his body's filled… with so much warmth.


End file.
